


Love at First Sight's for Suckers

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katherine Pulitzer, Canon Era, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, Minor David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, One Shot, Role Reversal, Soft Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Newsies role reversal AU... but it's Spath. Hmm.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Katherine Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love at First Sight's for Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr recommended this one-shot, and I absolutely LOVED the idea! Also, Spot/Kath deserves more love. It's a super underrated ship.  
> So the characters role's are swapped like this:  
> Katherine with Spot and Jack with Davey  
> Anyways, enjoy!

“And let’s hear it for Kath Plumber and Brooklyn!”

Sean wasn’t quite sure he had that right. The leader of the most powerful borough was a girl?

Sean had heard about the leader of Brooklyn being the most powerful and most feared of all the Newsies. Even the infamous leader of the Manhattan Newsies seemed a little put off by just the mention on Plumber’s names.

They failed to mention that this intimidating leader was a girl… and, admittedly, a very pretty one at that.

“Newsies united!” She exclaimed. All the Newsies began clapping and cheering.

The girl named Kath walked out from the backstage of the theater. She walked with her head up and shoulders back. She had a fierce look in her eyes like she was ready to take on anyone and anything. Everything about her radiated confidence.

Fiery red hair flowed behind her as she strutted to the center of the stage. It fell just over her shoulders as she stopped. She spread her arms out, and everyone went silent.

She smiled. “Let’s see what Mr. Pulitzer’s gotta say to ya now, am I right boys?”

The boys began cheering again.

Sean stared down in astonishment from where he was sitting in the theater. For a split second, they locked eyes, and Sean felt his heart almost stop.

For someone who grew up on the streets and led the fiercest group of Newsies, she had a very pretty face. A little dirty with specks of dirt and ink-covered her face, but if anything, that just made her even prettier. At least to Sean.

She made her way to the side of the stage and the other Newsies started settling back into their normal selves. As soon as Kath left, the Newsies looked much more relaxed. Man… that was impressive, to say the least.

The Newsies Rally went on. And everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

It was Davey, the leader of the strike, came and messed everything up. He talked about disbanding the union, he and Jack almost got into a fight on stage, and he sold out to Pulitzer. Finally, everyone started rioting, and Davey ran off.

Sean figured he should’ve gone after him but noticed Jack run after him in the chaos of the crowd. Sean figured they’d be fine.

He exited Medda’s theater through the back and let out a sigh. None of that had gone as they planned.

“You good there, shorty?”

His head shot up at the voice. It was Kath. She was leaning against the brick wall of the theater. He moved one of her orange locks behind her ear. She had a small smile on her face.

Sean was at a loss of words. She was even prettier up close.

Kath raised an eyebrow. “You can talk, right?”

He finally managed to clear his throat. “Uh…yeah, I’m fine. How about you?”

She shrugged. “Eh, could be better. I’d be real great if that Jacobs didn’t, ya know, ruin the rally. I came all the way from Brooklyn for this! Ugh!” She crossed her arms.

Kath took in a deep breath. “Anyway, you know me. What about you, shorty? You got a name?”

Sean scoffed. “First of all, don’t call me that. I am _not_ that short. Second, my name is Sean. Sean Pulitzer.”

Kath’s eyes widened. “Whoa, you mean like… Pulitzer? As in _Pulitzer_? Like the man we’s striking against?”

Sean nodded. “Yup, that Joseph Pulitzer.” He saw the look on her face. “Oh, but don’t worry! I’m helping you guys,” Spot said hurriedly.

She relaxed a little and let out a breath. “Heh… I hope so or else I’d have to soak ya.” A small smile appeared on her face. “Anyway, what’s a guy like you doin’ helpin’ us take down your pa?” She narrowed her eyes. “What do you get outta this?”

Sean shrugged. “A good news story, I guess? I’m trying to be a reporter, and this is my first story. And I’m helping because it’s Pulitzer… You really think my pa and I are close?”

She smiled. “Yup, that sounds about right. The old man’s gotta be taken down a peg is what I say.” She stood up straight and walked closer to Sean. “And you gettin’ a good story, Spotty?”

Sean felt his cheeks grow warm. “Excuse me?”

“Spotty. That’s what I’m gonna call ya ‘cause you're small. Ya know? Like a cute little dog that would be named Spot.” She snapped her fingers. “That’s it! Spot! I’m gonna call ya Spot.”

Sean would’ve argued but just left it at that. He felt his face burn when he realized what she had said. “Oh, okay,” was his only response.

She rested her elbow on his shoulder. “Anyway,” she said, “got that an article you were gonna write for this for this rally ‘cause… ya know? Everything that happened?”

Sean looked away. “I actually have something written already.” He pulled a folded paper out of his pocket. “You see, the strike was Davey’s idea, the rally was Jack’s, and I figured this…” He unfolded the paper and handed it to her. “…would take us to the finish line. What do you think?”

Katherine read it. A smile appeared on her face. “With this… the strike stops bein’ just about the Newsies! You challenged our whole generation to stand up and demand a place at the table! If you published this, we’d have this strike in the bag!” She handed it back over to Sean.

Sean smiled at her excitement. He took it and replaced it in his pocket. “So, ya think it’ll work?”

“Of course!” She put an arm around him. “You gotta publish it!”

“I would, but Pulitzer’s had me blacklisted from every press in town. And I’d have to show it to Davey too because these are _his_ words.”

Kath let out a puff of air through her nose. “Never thought he’d be so insightful. Smart kid, no common sense though.”

Sean chuckled. “Yeah, I can tell.”

Kath smirked. “Well, come on then, Spotty. Let’s find Dave and the new kid. We’ll figure it out from there.” She grabbed his hand and led him toward the Lodging House.

-

They won.

Of course, they had won the strike.

All the newsies had come together, they found a printing press, and everything came together in the end. It was a happy ending for everyone.

Sean stood to the side and smiled; he was grateful everyone was able to get what they wanted in the end. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see it was Kath.

“Great job, Spot,” she said with a huge grin.

“I didn’t do too much in the end,” he responded. “It was all of you that made this possible.”

She rested her elbow on his head. “Pssh, don’t be so modest. You were the one who helped us in the end.”

He felt his face burn again. “I guess-”

“Don’t guess. It’s true. You’re just the thing we needed to give us that little push in the end.”

“I gue- I mean, yeah. Sure.”

Kath crossed her arms and glanced away. “Well… I should be goin’. I got papes to sell.” She glanced back quickly. “I’ll see around, Spot. Well, I better see ya around.”

“I can always visit Brooklyn if you want. How’s that, fearless leader of Brooklyn?”

She punched his arm playfully and placed a hand on her hip. “Sounds good, Shorty.”

Her eyes darted everywhere like she checking if anyone was watching them, but everyone was too busy focusing on Jack and Davey, the leaders of the strike.

She leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “See ya ‘round, Spot.”

Spot gently touched where she had kissed his cheek. “O-okay, I’ll see you around!” He called back to her as she grabbed her papers.

She waved as she exited the circulation gates.

Sean- or Spot- had a smile on his face. His hand remained on the cheek she had kissed. He gave a small wave back and watched her leave. Her fiery curls swaying as she walked.

Well… it looked like Spot would be visiting Brooklyn more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun to write. Might write more of these two soon. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!


End file.
